1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for positioning a railroad car at a particular desired location along a railroad track, for example, at a loading/unloading site, at a weight scale, etc., and, more particularly, a radio-controlled and battery-powered carriage assembly for use in positioning such railroad cars and other similar vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices or vehicles for positioning railroad cars are generally known in the prior art. Generally, such devices or vehicles have operated by exerting a pushing force or pulling force upon the railroad cars. Accordingly, such devices or vehicles have not been capable of positively positioning and locking a railroad car at a particular desired location along the railroad track. Additionally, such devices or vehicles are often electrically powered by a remote power source connected to the device or vehicle by electrical conduits or power tracks. Such conduits often become entangled during operation of the positioning device or vehicle and limit the range, flexibility, and durability of operation of the positioning device or vehicle.